


In The Recesses Of The Mind

by 2spooky4u, your mom (2spooky4u)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean wants the d, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2spooky4u/pseuds/2spooky4u, https://archiveofourown.org/users/2spooky4u/pseuds/your%20mom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants something. Something warm, pretty, and blue-eyed. Something with messy brown hair and a deep voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Recesses Of The Mind

Dean opens his eyes to find Cas's blue ones staring at him. 

 

"Hi," he says. 

 

"Hello, Dean," Cas responds and they're kissing, heated, passionate, loving, comfortable. 

 

Dean rolls over so he's straddling Castiel, drinking in the pleased moan Cas emits. He grinds their hips together and Cas throws his head back, effectively baring hi neck in the universal sign of submission, and Dean licks a diagonal stripe upwards, and their boxers are being discarded. Then comes the glorious skin on skin contact, his hardness slotting against Cas's, drawing more and more breathy moans from him. Cas wraps his hands around both of their erections and sloppily pumps, his breaths getting quicker and quicker until he's gasping Dean's name like he's a drowning man and 'Dean' means water. Dean's coming too, the world going black-

 

He sits up in bed, gasping, acutely aware of the warm stickiness between his legs, saturating his plaid boxers. 

 

He was dreaming. 

 

About Castiel. 

 

As he cleans up, his mind races. He should be appalled, but instead..... Dean just can't stop thinking about how to make it happen in real life. 

 

Shit. 

**Author's Note:**

> Now does Cas want the D(ean)?


End file.
